


Enamorarse (quiero mancharla de rojo)

by Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort



Series: Psico-Mind (a boy in love) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort/pseuds/Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort
Summary: –	Oye~–	¿Qué?–	me gusta tú blanco teñido de rojo





	Enamorarse (quiero mancharla de rojo)

Es solo un niño.  
A veces pinta las paredes como el rojo del suelo, y otras le gusta acercar el par de campanitas hacia su oído y disfrutar de su sonido. Le gusta porque es más bonito que el ruido que hacen los monstruos al arrancarles sus cadenas y su vida.  
Es solo un niño, piensa. Y él camina entre los pasillos cantando una melodía improvisada, arrancando pulmones y explorando entre la piel de papel de sus víctimas (que gritan, gritan y gritan). Le gusta hacerlos gritar porque así es más adulto.  
Y le gusta Ella. Le gusta mucho.  
Ella no se ríe ni pinta con él, ni se ocupa de limpiarse las manos o de cantar divertida sobre los gritos de los demonios asesinados. Su rostro es fantasmal y sus labios pueden soltar un infierno entero. Sus ojos son perezosos, y guardan tanto odio que el amor dentro de ella jamás existió. Le gusta Ella… le gusta mucho. A veces entre los cadáveres mugrientos la ve, sonriente, y descubre en ella una mirada nostálgica y melancólica, una que él jamás podrá poseer.  
Porque su cabeza está llena de Ella, quien siempre está con él.  
Le gusta tenerla rota, le gusta mucho. Y aunque su cabello de paja y su cariño vacío le hagan temblar por las noches (¿De amor?), es su voz sepulcral la que lo hace llorar. Llorar mientras se ríe. Y le gusta Ella aún más cuando atraviesa su mano por el pecho de un demonio y le arranca ramos de súplicas y regalos envueltos en sangre. Le gusta Ella, le gusta mucho.  
– Oye~  
– ¿Qué?  
– me gusta tú blanco teñido de rojo  
Antes de que él muerda los dedos y ella arranque otro corazón, sus miradas, igual de podridas, se encuentran y todo lo gris explota. Él la mira y se enamora más. Ella es la nada misma, y le gusta mucho.  
A veces, en la noche, quiere colgarle cadenas al cuello y escucharla gritar, quiere romper con su nada y romper su cabeza de piña con un bate de beisbol. Quiere mancharla de rojo porque Ella es muy bonita y le gusta, le gusta muchísimo.


End file.
